Facilities such as daycare centers, shelters employed for emergency purposes as well as homeless shelters, to name just a few, have the need for cribs, among other bedding. Since floor space is often quite precious, it is advantageous to utilize such floor space for a multiplicity of different functions. For example, the floor space may be utilized over-night for sleeping purposes and, during daylight hours, for daily activities such as eating, classroom activity and working, to name just a few. It is thus highly advantageous to provide bedding which may be folded up and stored during daylight hours or during periods of non-use and which occupies a minimum amount of space and thus makes a small “footprint” when so folded.